


特工再就业/Re-employment of Agents

by withoutleaf



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Rumors, blushing 47
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutleaf/pseuds/withoutleaf
Summary: The very first victim is the reputation of 47 and Diana.
Relationships: Agent 47 & Diana Burnwood, Agent 47/Diana Burnwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	特工再就业/Re-employment of Agents

**Author's Note:**

> 我可能是第一个把“47和戴安娜风评被害”翻译成“The very first victim is the reputation of 47 and Diana”的人。一时不知我到底应该向中文，英语，还是日语道歉（但我觉得还行（叉腰  
> 剧透：从柏林到门多萨

你带领十名ICA特工来到柏林，被特工47在二十分钟内干掉五个，最终带着剩下的人落荒而逃。很难说这是失败还是某种意义上的成功（“那可是47，而我们没被全歼，对吧？”），于是你的上级扔给你一张停职处分，让你随便窝在地球上某个角落里自我反思。  
你没有反思太久。  
大量ICA档案被公之于众。  
你盯着电视屏幕，瞪大眼睛，惊掉下巴。你的（带薪）停职瞬间结束，因为你显而易见地失业了。你抓过笔电，想弄清楚ICA，以及你在ICA的档案被曝光到何种程度。  
你沉默。  
几乎每个人都有黑历史，你自然也不例外。但现在全世界的人都知道你曾经：拿反地图，给特工指错路，导致他一头扎进敌方大本营险些没命；把热咖啡打翻在电脑上，大叫出声的同时与特工失联，使其误以为你遭遇敌袭；如此种种，不一而足。  
嘿，至少我可以转行做餐饮。你，一个新鲜出炉的无业游民，假装乐观。我曾经隔空指导毫无烘焙经验却假扮成厨师的特工烤出一份像模像样的玛德琳。铁证如山。  
门多萨。  
找到新工作的第一步，是出卖前公司。但你怀疑ICA已经没什么情报可供你出卖。至少你做梦也想不到，你那位曾经担任议员的上级处理者，是因为被人用色情短信记录勒索，才断送了政治生涯，而你居然能通过谷歌查到这件事。总之，你竭力证明自己的价值。什么？戴安娜·伯恩伍德的情报？你真是找对人了——  
“说点我不知道的。”塔玛拉·潜在雇主·维达尔嗤笑，“你最好不要浪费我的时间。”  
你哽住。你想说“对不起，您可能比我更了解戴安娜·伯恩伍德”，但道歉既不能帮你找到新工作，也不能保证你完整、健康地离开这座建筑。  
于是，你想，谁又没对雇主说过谎呀。出于对新工作的渴望，求生欲，以及胡乱编排（使你遭遇职业生涯最大滑铁卢的）前目标的私生活带来的报复快感，你说：“伯恩伍德和特工47不仅仅是处理者和特工的关系。”  
没等维达尔追问，你露齿一笑：“他们睡过。”  
不给她思考的时间，你继续信口胡诌：“ICA于2007年开始对他们工作之外的关系进行调查和记录，尽管这件事本身不违反内部规定。他们都很注重隐私，因此相关记录不多，但累计的可疑会面次数依然可观。”  
在场保镖中，有些听得津津有味，有些面无表情，有些则看起来被雷劈了。而塔玛拉若有所思。  
“不像你能知道的事情。”她说。  
“我上周指挥过一场暗杀特工47的任务。”你丝毫不慌，“我有理由相信，ICA提供给我们的情报是真实的。”  
维达尔开始踱步。她在你面前走过两三个来回，站定，问：“你认为他今天会在这里吗？”  
你庄重地说：“如果伯恩伍德需要，他一定会来的。女士，我敢说他很可能已经来了。”  
维达尔随便对一位安保人员点点头，示意他接手后续事宜。她紧了紧白色礼服长手套，以一副战士般的姿态又投身于唐·耶茨的退休派对现场。保镖们随即跟着她离去，其中某位保镖的光头依然扎眼。你不由得对维达尔的背影致以遗憾和同情的目光。  
-  
保镖被遣远，为这场私人对话圈出一片隐蔽而安静的空间。  
“就在刚才，有人破坏了整座酒庄的监控系统。告诉我，除了你的刺客，又有谁兼具能力和动机。”维达尔冷笑，“伯恩伍德，我不相信巧合。无论你怎么装模作样，我都看得出来，你当不成彻头彻尾的冷血动物。我本可以考虑相信你，但新情报令我改主意了——”  
她没能说完这句话。有人利落地捂住她的嘴，消音手枪抵住后心连开两发。  
戴安娜双手背在身后，从容地问：“新情报？”  
47把尸体扔进草丛：“没什么值得在意的。”  
“好吧。”戴安娜没有追问，但她的视线意味深长地滑过他泛红的耳廓，“那么，舞池见。”  
戴安娜转身离去。47心中的某根弦稍微松弛。不料她又忽然回头：“噢，还有一件事。”  
四目相对，戴安娜言语间可疑的停顿又让那根弦紧绷到快要断了。  
“什么？”  
戴安娜的微笑别有深意，语气却轻描淡写：“记得穿着得体。”


End file.
